Reading The Seventh Element
by WriterPON3
Summary: Discredited, her career in ruins, Dolores Umbridge makes one last attempt to expose the "lies" of Harry Potter to the public by reading aloud a story about his life. Harry's secrets and Equestria are about to be revealed to the entire Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

Harry had his secrets. Just ask his family back at Sweet Apple Acres. No one knew that his special somepony was the Wonderbolt Soarin. At least, not yet they didn't. They thought that he and Harry where just good friends. As he walked...yes. Walked, not trotted. Down the fifth floor corridor of Hogwarts Harry's mind wandered off.

Everyone had thought him odd when he came to Hogwarts. It was as if the Headmaster and teachers had expected him to be different than the laid back, easy going young stallion he was. When the letter had come for him all the way in Canterlot while he was visiting his grandmother and aunt Luna they all had been shocked. They didn't think he had inherited the same powers his non pony father had been born with. Needless to say, Professor Dumbledore had been most surprised when he came to visit a world of Ponies instead of humans. He was even more stunned when he learned that Harry's mother was Celestia's daughter. After a lengthy discussion, the two had agreed that Harry would go to Hogwarts to learn to control his power, and return on every holiday. To spend time with his family. Luckily it didn't leave the ever aging Granny Smith with any extra housework because Cousin Caramel was happy to help around the farm whenever needed. Not to mention Cousin Braeburn who came to Ponyville often to see Twilight. The two where engaged now.

How was it that Harry was walking as a human and not his alicorn self you might want to know? Well that answer is simple really. A charm bracelet around his wrist that was worn at all times. It kept him in human form when he was at school. The charm itself was gold with an Apple shaped charm dangling from it When he went home he simply removed the charm and kept it in his little box where he kept things that where important.

But the best part was, he was allowed to bring Gummi! His pet pygmy alligator was happily snoozing on his bed in the dorm right now. Good thing Gummi wouldn't grow to full size or Harry would have to leave him home. He still remembered the first time Gummi was noticed.

_**"What the HELL is that?" Ron jumped as Harry brought Gummi out of his basket. All the other Gryffindor boys stared at the reptile. **_

_**"Gummi." Harry said simply. "He's my pet Pygmy Gator. Say hi Gummi." Harry said eagerly. **_

_**Gummi opened his jaws to reveal his dull teeth. Letting out a small growl. He closed his large mouth and just stared at the boys. He blinked twice.**_

_**"Does he do anything?" Seamus asked. clearly hesitant about being in a room with an alligator. **_

_**"Well. He does this." Harry started stroking his scales and Gummi closed his eyes and started PURRING. Just like a cat. He was clearly enjoying the minstrations. **_

_**"The Headmaster actually let you bring an Alligator to school?" Dean Thomas asked in disbelief. He reached over and pet Gummi. Gummi's tail started wagging. **_

_**"He was proven not dangerous to the Board." Harry explained. "Unusual pets have been allowed before. One of the older year Ravenclaws has a pug I heard. Whose a good Gummi?" He cooed at the alligator who closed his eyes in bliss. **_

_**"Barmy." Ron muttered as he climbed into bed. "A bloody alligator." **_

_**"Gummi pines if I'm away from him for too long. We tested this when I went to stay with my grandmother when I was little." Harry explained. "So, not wanting an animal to suffer, Professor Dumbledore let me bring him." Harry smiled as he got Gummi's basket bed and pillow out of of his trunk. "Bed time Gummi." He said. **_

_**Gummi crawled to the edge of the bed and jumped down to the floor. The first year Gryffindors all watched in awe as he crawled into the small basket bed like a cat and curled up. "Good boy Gummi." Harry cooed. "Here's a treat." He tossed an apple fritter to the alligator who snapped it out of the air with his jaws and chewed it before swallowing and licking his mouth. **_

_**The boys all stared at the last Potter. They had all been told he went to live with muggle relatives. They decided. Harry Potter was very odd. **_

"Go Gummi!" Ron shouted eagerly after Harry said the password for the Portrait Hole "

"Gummi no! Let go of Crookshanks!" Hermione said in panic.

What the hell? Oh. Harry laughed out loud. Crookshanks was running around the room with Gummi latched onto his tail. "Gummi. Spit." Harry ordered. Gummi immediately let Crookshanks' tail go and crawled over to him. Harry picked him up and held him to his chest with his back to Harry as Hermione approached him.

"What happened?" Harry asked with laughter in his tone.

"Gummi just bit Crookshanks' tail and wouldn't let go." Hermione explained. "Harry if that insufferable reptile keeps harrassing Crookshanks I swear I'll go to the Headmaster about this!"

"Come on Hermione. Gummi's an alligator! Its in his nature to bite. I'll train him not to bite cat tails ok?" Harry suggested.

"Fine." Hermione said haughtily. "Goodnight. Come on Crookshanks. Mummy won't let that nasty reptile hurt you again."

"Can you believe her?" Ron asked as he and Harry climbed the staircase to the boys dorm. "Remember third year when she was saying "All cats chase rats Ron." He had a very good impression of her voice.

"Well...po...people can be very picky about their pets." Harry said. Stopping himself from saying "Ponies." He had had to learn that when he started school. He would occasionally slip with words like "everypony" and "somepony." "Well, back to the Gem Mines tomorrow." Harry said. "And Umbridge first class."

"What a bloody terror she'll be." Ron said as they got into bed. Most of the fifth year boys where already asleep.

"All students report to the Great Hall immediately." Came a voice magically enhanced when everyone got up the next morning."

"What do you think she wants now?" Harry asked his two human friends. "She's practically ruined and her reputation is shot to hell."

Her decrees where getting more and more ridiculous. Harry was wondering if the Minister was actually reading them. Her latest one. "Ministry Decree Number 300 - Any student caught with creature blood will be expelled and be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss." Came to massive protests among the student population AND the teacher population. This finally got the Minister's attention and he was forced to read her ridiculous decrees. Such as.

Ministry Decree Number 149 - Any student caught in a same sex relationship will be expelled.

Ministry Decree Number 168 - Any teacher caught offering outside assistance to a student on course work will be sacked.

Ministry Decree Number 175 - Any student caught with unapproved outside non educational reading material will be expelled.

Ministry Decree Number 200 - Any student caught associating with undesirable persons will be expelled.

Her career in ruin now as the Ministry revoked all decrees made by her, she desperately needed something to discredit Harry. That's when something appeared on her desk the following morning...

The toad resembling woman sneered as the Gryffindor table filled finally. The students started to fill their plates with breakfast food but..."Hem Hem." Everyone stopped moving.

"Good Morning students."

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge." The hall chanted back.

"Dolores. Was it really necessary to bring all of the students here like that? It is breakfast you know." Albus asked.

"I needed to be sure every student was present Headmaster. For you see something appeared on my desk this morning. A book. About a certain Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes raised. "No. It couldn't be." He said.

"What couldn't be Harry?" Ron asked.

Damn damn damn! Harry thought as Umbridge raised a book. It had the Element's of Harmony's Cutie Marks all around it. With Magic being in the middle.

"Leave the boy alone Dolores." Minerva gritted her teeth. "Some would say you are obssessed with him."

"Eww." Said a few of the students.

"Not in that way." Minerva snapped.

"Someone has to expose his lies Minerva." Dolores declared. "Now as we are all hungry, I shall perform a charm that will read the first chapter to us while we all eat.

"Oh no no no no pleaase no." Harry pleaded quietly.

**"Harry Potter: The Seventh Element." **A voice read outloud as students began to eat. **"Chapter One: The Alicorn and The Apple." **


	2. Chapter 2: The Alicorn And The Apple

**A/N: Warning, Spoiler this chapter for Return of Harmony**

**"Chapter 1: The Alicorn and the Apple." **Read the voice from the spell.

"What's an Alicorn?" A second year Hufflepuff piped up."

"An Alicorn is a being that has all the abilities of a Unicorn, Earth Pony and Pegasi." Harry said automatically before slapping his palm to his mouth."

"And how do you know such a thing Mr. Potter?" Umbridge seered after smearig a bit of jam on her toast.

Harry stood up and moved to the space between the House Tables and the teachers. He then raised the arm with his charm bracelet, and removed the bracelet.

Wings immediately burst from his back. Not particularly large, but not exactly small either. His human features started warping.

"Werewolf!" A first year panicked.

"Werewolves don't have wings, idiot." Ron scolded the first year.

Hermione watched her friend's transformation into a horselike creature. Similar to the threstrals that pulled the carriages.

"I shall call the aurors!" Umbridge squealed with delight. Happy with an opportunity to arrest Harry Potter.

"Whatever for?" Minerva demanded.

"Potter is an Unidentified Magical Creature who carries a wand!" Umbridge declared. "He will be arrested and brought to Justice!"

Harry smirked. "Your wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"I registered my species to the Department of Magical Creatures." Harry explained. "Though nopony has ever had wizard powers before, they concluded that I should be allowed to be trained with my inherited gifts as if I where any other student."

"Nopony?" Asked several in confusion.

"Oh of course. See, My mum, Lilliana Potter, was originally from a world populated by sentient magical ponies." Harry explained. "There are three main types of ponies, Earth Ponies, who do not possess any magical talent or wings and cannot readily access their magic, Pegasi, who are winged and mainly control the weather, and Unicorns who keep the world's magical power in check. Then there are Alicorns. Ponies like me that embody all the characteristics of Earth, Pegasi, and Unicorn Ponies. My mother was born from the Princess of Equestria, my homeland, and kidnapped by the mischevious spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. Discord then opened a Chaos Portal and threw her into it where she came out here in this world. She was adopted by the Evans family, and the rest is history as they say."

Everyone was flabbergasted.

**"Excuse me." **The voice reading said indignantly. **"I'm trying to read!" **

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly before putting back on his bracelet and

**500 Years BNMM (Before Nightmare Moon)**

"Nightmare Moon?" Hermione asked Harry.

"It'll be expained later." Harry promised as he bit into a rather succulent strawberry.

**"Discord!" Celestia shouted as she continuously zapped creatures left and right out of existance. "WHERE IS SHE!" **

**"Why whatever do you mean Celly?" Said the mischevious Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos. **

Despite the fact that he and Discord where friends now, Harry growled at the mention of his particular title.

**"Thou know damned well who!" Celestia yelled in the Royal Canterlot Voice. ""WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER! WHAT HAST THOU DONE WITH LILIANA VILE SNAKE!" **

"Potter's Royalty?!" Malfoy asked outloud.

"Yes I am Malfoy. Technically I am Prince Harry the Bravehearted. Heir to the throne of Celestia." Harry said casually. "But I don't like titles. He waved it off casually. No one noticed Luna sweatdrop.

"What's the Royal Canterlot Voice?" Collin asked.

"Its when Grandma or any member of the Royal families use a really loud voice to get attention or demand the proper respect." Harry explained to the Gryffindor Fourth Year.

**"Draconequese dear Celly. Draconequese. And no need for the Royal Canterlot Voice. She's perfectly safe...inanalternatedimension." He said this very fast. "Hello Lulu." He said to the dark colored Alicorn behind him. **

**"WHAT HAST THOU DONE WITH MY NIECE VILE CREATURE?!" Luna demanded. **

"Luna?" Several students asked thinking of Luna Lovegood. Luna wasn't a common name in the Wizarding World.

"Auntie you might as well show them." Harry said to Luna who smiled.

"We suppose thou are right dear nephew." Luna said in a voice unlike hers. She too removed a charm bracelet with a crescent moon charm from her wrist. She transformed into a larger winged unicorn. With a long, regal flowing mane filled with stars and moons. The Ravenclaws where in awe that such a beautiful creature resided in their house.

"Hello everypony." Luna chuckled in her normal voice.

"Miss Lovegood." Filius said in shock.

"Not to worry." Harry said to Professor Flitwick. "After First Year Grandma decided to send Auntie Luna to keep an eye on me."

"Then where is the real Luna Lovegood?" Umbridge demanded thinking of having them arrested for Kidnapping.

"The real Luna is currently studying at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France." Harry explained. "When explained the circumstances Madame Maxime accepted Luna and gave her a full scholarship. This experience has been good for aunt Luna. She hasn't made many friends at home."

**"Boy you two sure love using the Voice today." Discord laughed. "Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. Not one hair on her mane nor tail has been harmed. But you will never see her again. Of that I am sure. And what's with calling me Vile? I'm not Vile. I just love spreading Chaos. By the way did you know Vile is an anagram of Evil? And also a Homonym. Oh language is fun." He said eagerly as he floated on a chocolate covered cotton candy cloud.. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat more but I have Chaos to wreak!" He was about to leave when he felt three different sparks of magic surrounding him. **

**"The Elements of Harmony!" He said in terror. "No. No. NO!" **

"Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter and Magic." Harry counted. "The Seventh Element hadn't been found by them yet."

"What is the Sevetnth?" Snape asked curiously but had a feeling he knew already.

"That'll be in the next chapter. Most likely. " Harry said.

**The Elements struck Discord. He fell to the earth and began to turn to stone. **

**"I will return." He said darkly to Luna and Celestia. "And nothing will be safe. NOTHING!" He groaned in pain as the stone crept onto his face and froze it in place. **

"Boy was he right." Harry muttered remembering when Discord took his Courage away and turned him into a timid little crybaby. "I can't believe I was afraid of Spike."

_"Dragon!" The gray Harry squealed in terror and hid behind gray Applejack's front legs. _

_"That's right sugarcube." Applejack said. "He's a big ol' mean, nasty fire breathing dragon who loves to eat little alicorn colts." Applejack lied to her son. _

_Harry screamed again and hid under the couch. "wahhh! Its dark!" Harry could be heard crying in fear. _

Harry sweat dropped remembering this little scene. That was worse than Fluttershy on a good day. He thought to himself.

**Celestia wailed mournfully as Luna held her in a comforting manner while Equestria returned to normal and the ponizens all across Equestria cheered. Not knowing that their Crown Princess was gone...**

**1981 Godric's Hollow...**

**"Not Harry, please not Harry!" Lilana, known to friends and family as Lily, begged with the Dark Lord Voldemort who stared her down pitilessly.**

Everyone's eyes widened. Luna's eyes shone with tears. Oh how she missed the kind little Princess Liliana.

**"Stand aside I say." The evil man ordered. The now human Alicorn refused to obey. **

**Bastard doesn't know I have a backup plan. Liliana said in her mind as she played her part. Harry will be perfectly safe...in Equestria. Hopefully he will be sent to mother. Mother, I wish I could have come back too...**

Dumbledore perked up. So Lily found a way to Equestria? But then, why didn't she go as well?

**"Please have mercy!" She pleaded. **

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted and Liliana crumbled to the floor like a stringless puppet. **

_**"I WILL RAM HIM THROUGH WITH MY HORN!" **_Luna declared angrily in the Royal Canterlot Voice. She was emitting powerful outbursts of magic in her anger, Harry rushed over to her and hugged her neck.

"Its all right Luna." Harry said to calm his aunt. "Happy place." He reminded her.

Luna's outburst of rage turned to sorrow. She mourned the loss of her beloved niece.

**Voldemort stared at the infant he was about to destroy. Such a pity. He felt great potential from this boy. **

_**"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HIM." **_Luna hissed. Harry still next to her at the Ravenclaw table.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A snake faced wizard shouted as he fully intended to end the life of this particular infant. Harry James Potter. He had been obssessed with finding this child ever since Severus had told him of the Prophecy given to Dumbledore by Sybil Trewlaney.**

"WHAT?!" Shouted several voices.

Harry glared dangerously at Snap as did Luna. Deciding to intervene Dumbledore spoke. "Severus cannot be held accountable for past actions. He regretted his decision and immediately told me of his plans to go after two families and we where able to hide them. Unfortunately Lily and James trusted the wrong person."

This satiated the school and the Slytherin's stared at their Head of House. Wasn't he a Death Eater in his day?

**But somethings wrong...His curse is hovering in front of the boy!**

**BOOM! **

**With a flash of pink energy, Harry James Potter vanished from Earth.**

"Her Stunners where always pink." Filius said fondly. "Never red like normal Stunning Spells. Baffled many at the Department of Experimental Charms."

**Equestria. Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville...Dusk...**

"A farm?" Cho Chang asked Harry who had been sitting across from Luna. Harry nodded.

"I was raised by a family of Apple Farmers." Harry revealed. "That's why my charm is an Apple." He held it up so she could see it.

**Applejack Apple phwewed as she finished bucking the last barrel of apples from the last tree of the day. The mare had been working all day alongside her older brother Big Macintosh and was exhausted.**

**FLASH**

**A flash of pink energy appeared on the farm.**

**"Wha' th' hay?" Applejack asked outloud with genuine curiosity. She took off at a run toward the energy burst and ignored Granny Smith who had called her in for dinner. It was at the edge of their property. She came to halt at a basket. And gasped.**

**In the basket was a blue pony infant with pegasus wings and a horn. An Alicorn! He was blue with a messy black mane and had the most beautiful green eyes.**

I had always wondered what happened when Momma found me. Harry thought to himself as the book continued as he finished up his fruit bowl.

**She saw a note.**

_**To Who It May Concern**_

_**This is my son. His name is Harry. Please take good care of him and give him a loving home. **_

_**Liliana**_

Luna sniffled. Her niece loved her great nephew very much.

**Applejack was confused. Where did this baby come from? She cooed at him as he tried to grab her nose with his hoofs. His basket had a name plate.**

**"My name is Harry."**

**She had already fallen in love with the infant. She picked up the basket in her mouth and went back to the farmhouse. Granny Smith and Big Macintosh curiously looking into the basket as she came inside and seeing the baby Alicorn...**

"Apple names." Hermione noted. "Granny Smith, Macintosh."

"Yeah, most Apple family names have something to do with Apples." Harry said. "Some have to do with Apple based treats like Apple Brioche."

"Are all pony names weird like that?" Asked a second year.

Harry blinked. "What do you mean weird?"

Ron and Hermione sighed. So like Harry.

"I'll read next." Minerva said taking the book**. "Chapter 2. The Mare in the Moon." **

Hermione noticed Luna shifting uncomfortably.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hilo! The Happy place bit was because undoubtedly Luna went into some kind of therapy after coming back from the moon. Think about it. Up there for a thousand years with no one but Nightmare Moon for company? Who undoubtly tormented her about their situation. Then she comes back to an entirely different time and place. I have no doubt that she needed therapy of some kind. **

**I will be doing Return of Harmony after Crystal Empire which will come after Chapter 10: Applejack's Dating? Which will expand on Applejack's and Harry's relationship as Mother and Son. **

**If you wanna know who she's dating, Chapter 9: Hearts and Hooves Day has a clue. **

**Please Leave A Review...**


End file.
